Turning Back Time
by SilverPandaBear
Summary: Twinleafshipping. A story about Hikari/Dawn and Jun/Barry's childhood, including how they met!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello People! Don't worry I'm not dead! I'm sorry for not updating Envision or posting anything up in months! D: I'll try to post up some chapters as soon as my sister finishes her comic!**

**Anyway, I recently fell in love with Jun/Barry from Pokemon (haha POKEMON RULES!) and I just HAD to write a Twinleafshipping story! I love Hikari and Jun, and since they were childhood friends, why not write about it!?**

**So yah, this is a story about when they first met each other. They are about 5 or 6 in this story, and this is my version of how they met, so don't try to correct me cuz I won't change anything kay?**

**OK SO ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is just for Fun!**

~*~*~*~

"But Mom, I don't wanna move." The small girl protested with a pout. She stared out the car's window. The scenery outside showed no signs of civilization, which differed from her previous home back in the busy city, just hills of green and an abundance of trees.

"But Hikari, I know you'll love this place! It might be kind of far, but it has wide open fields of grass and trees everywhere! There's even a little pond and a huge lake nearby!" Ayako beamed as she said this, she was always so cheerful and optimistic about everything. Hikari tore her gaze from the window and pulled Glameow into her lap. She stroked its back gently and heard it purr happily.

"But Mom, I won't know anybody, I'm scared." She gave her mom a worried look, hoping it would somehow stop the car and turn it back around.

"No need to worry Hikari! Just take a nap and I'll wake you up when we get there." Her mom replied with a soft smile.

"...okay." Hikari returned her troubled gaze to the window. Eventually, her head rolled over and she fell asleep with troubles on her mind. Ayako smiled at her daughter's sleeping form and continued to drive towards their destination.

~*~*~*~

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

_Huh?_ Hikari slowly fluttered her eyes open, sunlight beamed down through the car's untinted windows. She lazily rubbed her eyes and yawned a long satisfied yawn. _Hmm? Where's my mom? _She wondered and slightly panicked.

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

"Huh?" Hikari turned towards the opposite window to face the source of the sound. A blur of blonde hair ducked under the window, losing sight of Hikari's gaze. She stared at the window, puzzled for a bit, before scooting over to it and pressing her face against it. _I thought I just saw someone…_ She meshed her face closer against the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of what had made that noise.

Suddenly, she met a pair of bright, curious, orange eyes. "AAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCKKKKK!" They both shrieked and jumped back, startled. After calming down her racing heart, she looked up. _Hmm? A boy?_ Standing outside of the car, parallel to her, was a young boy, probably about her age.

He was wearing a long sleeved turtle neck with white and orange stripes, black jeans, and a pair of green gloves. His blonde hair stuck up at the tips and a single bang came down in between his eyes. A puzzled look marked his expression, mixed with a bit of embarrassment.

The car door creaked as Hikari opened it and hopped out. Slamming the door behind her, she turned around and met the strange boy face to face. She noted that he had a small pokeball shaped watch on his left arm, and that he was slightly taller than her, which wasn't really surprising to her since she was the shortest person in her Pre-PokeTrainer class back home.

_Home. That's where she wanted to be right now, back in the city with its smoggy air and noisy streets. It was fairly quiet here…wherever she was. Wait a minute, where was_- A muffled cough broke her train of thought. The boy stepped closer looking nervous.

"Uh, sorry about scaring you, you won't fine me for it right?" he asked, scratching the back of his head. Hikari gave him a confused look.

"Huh? Fine? What's that mean?" She answered back, more confused than before. A look of relief crossed the boy's face and he smiled.

"Never mind!" He said, flapping his hand back and forth as if to sweep away the thought. "Anyway! I'm Jun. nice to meetcha!" He pointed his thumb backwards towards himself and smiled to emphasize the introduction. Awkward silence followed. Hikari felt her face grow hot and she looked down to hide her embarrassment.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "Meowth got your tongue?"

"T-that's not it! I'm not used to meeting new people!" She corrected keeping her head down.

"Don't worry kiddo! Twinleaf Town has a small population, and we hardly get tourists!" Jun smiled and threw his right arm around her should, his left arm held out elaborately towards the sky.

"T-Twingrief Town?" Hikari stammered, still obviously confused. Jun mentally slapped himself in the forehead.

"That's right!" He stated aloud. "WELCOME TO TWINLEAF TOWN!" He turned towards the main dirt road and spread his arms wide.

Twinleaf Town was basically a large clearing with a few small buildings, log cabin style, neat dirt paths leading smack down the middle of it and other various places, and a small pond to its south. Not a soul wandered through the tiny town.

Curious Hikari asked, "Where is everybody?"

"I dunno, probably still sleeping. It's kinda early." He responded turning back towards her.

"Really? What time is it?" Jun glanced down at his watch.

"5:40 am! Not many people are up this early." Jun exclaimed proudly since his mom just taught him how to tell time last week. Hikari's eyes grew big and worried.

"5:40 am! How long have I been sleeping?!! Where's my mom?!!" She waved her arms frantically around and babbled incoherent words.

"Whoa! Chill neighbor girl, you and your mom just got here!" Jun practically yelled so that she could hear him. Suddenly Hikari stopped.

"Wait, did you just call me 'neighbor'?" She asked, curiosity in her tone.

Jun shrugged. "Well yeah, that's what you call people that live near you right?" He pointed towards a house diagonally across from where they were standing. "That's my cool house over there-" He then turned around and faced the house behind him. "-and this is your house! See?"

~*~Jun's explanation to Hikari about what happened~*~

_The moving truck came at around five this morning, which woke me up. _

_Oh yeah! I'm fining you for that!_

_Anyway, I was curious, so I changed and headed outside. I sat on my front step and waited for my new neighbors to arrive._

_When I saw your car pull into the driveway, I rushed over and accidentally startled your mom too. Like mother like daughter right? Well she greeted me and said," I have a daughter about your age, but she's still asleep in the car. You can come over later and meet her!" _

_But, I'm an impatient person…_

_So I proceeded to waking you up, which leads us to now!_

_~*~End Explanation~*~_

As soon as he finished talking, Jun stuck out his hand, smiling. "Oh yeah, I'm fining you for that explanation too, so that'll be two bucks please!"

Hikari's eyes widened. "W-what?" Jun furrowed his eyebrows.

"Geez, you sound like a broken record! Can't you say anything besides 'huh?' and 'what?' For example, how about your name?" He folded his arms across his chest.

"Umm! I'm Hikari! Nice to meet you…um…" Hikari struggled to remember his name._ Boon? Lune? Jin? _"Uhh, what was your name again?" she asked, embarrassed.

"Wow you're kinda slow huh Hikaru? I should fine you for forgetting my name!" Jun seemed annoyed.

"It's Hikari!" she corrected. She hates it when people mixed her name up.

Jun smiled a mischievous smile. "See? It doesn't feel good having someone forget your name, does it?" Hikari swore that a curly moustache and little horns appeared on him.

"…No."

"So don't forget it this time, 'kay? It's Jun!" he smiled as he said this.

"Jun." She repeated it to herself so that she wouldn't forget it. She liked his name, it sounded familiar and friendly.

"Hikari? You're awake?" Ayako suddenly appeared at the doorway of the alien house, Glameow sitting at her feet. "Oh, hello again Jun!" She turned to him and smiled.

"Hello ma'am!" He replied, returning the smile.

"Hey mom!" Hikari was so relieved to see her!

"Oh Kari, I need you to come in and unpack so that we'll be all set up before tomorrow!" Her mom stated excitedly.

"Okay!"

"I'm sorry Jun, could you come over some other time?" Her mom felt bad making this poor boy go home.

"It's okay ma'am! I was gonna go home anyway because my mom will kill me for being out this early!" He turned and started for his house. "See ya later Hikaru!" He yelled over his shoulder.

"It's HIKARI!" She yelled after him, her face flushed with annoyance. Jun turned and smiled a goofy smile before crashing into his front door. Hikari flinched as his face made contact with the ground. He scrambled to his feet, hastily opened the door, and slammed it shut.

"Aww, isn't that boy nice? Nicknames already…" her mom smiled and placed a hand to her cheek.

"No! He's weird!" Hikari, clearly still annoyed, turned and marched into the house.

"I hope you two can become friends." Her mom wished aloud as she followed her daughter into their new home.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I'll try to finish chapter two soon! :D**


	2. Important Announcement!

Everyone! I'm so sorry for not touching this story in over 2 years! I just sort of lost the inspiration you know? I feel really bad about it, but seeing those comments asking me to continue it, I've decided that I'll begin writing the second chapter as soon as I can. For sure it'll be up by the end of this year ^^' Hopefully it'll be up by the end of the summer. Thank you for the support!


End file.
